Amores de verano
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Integra decide tomar unas vacaciones en Italia a la edad de 17 años. Nunca imaginó que allí podría encontrar el amor...un amor de verano. "Al menos habrá sido un hermoso amor de verano. Espero que no me cambies tan rápido por algún inglés ¿eh? — Nunca -dijo- siempre serás mi amor de verano francés."
1. Vacaciones en Italia

**Capítulo 1: Vacaciones en Italia**

**Nota de la autora:** Anteriormente comencé a escribir un PxI pero de humor (fic que aún no termino u.u perdón jeje) algunas personas me preguntaron si realmente esa sería la pareja favorita de la trama...creo que solo es humor, no una relación seria. Yo prefiero las parejas de AxI y PxS, pero de todos modos, decidí quitarme la espinita y hacer un fic dedicado exclusivamente a ellos dos. Resultó un tanto...raro XD bueno, ojalá les agrade y me digan sus opiniones al respecto.

**Hellsing no me pertenece, si así fuese, yo no habría matado a mi francés pervertido favorito :(**

* * *

Integra está próxima a cumplir sus 18 años de edad, y por lo tanto ya podrá hacerse cargo oficial de la Organización Hellsing. Hasta entonces, la cara visible había sido su fiel mayordomo Walter Dornez. Ella no tiene miedo a la responsabilidad, pero su tutor teme que debido a las grandes cargas de trabajo, termine desperdiciando toda su juventud: más que mal, ella nunca ha tomado vacaciones.

Integra puede ser muy terca, pero Walter es lo más cercano a un padre que tiene, y terminará acatando su consejo. ¿A dónde irá de vacaciones? Una travesía que marcará su vida de joven adolescente.

.

.

—My lady, próximamente cumplirá la mayoría de edad y deberá hacerse cargo personalmente de la organización–el mayordomo dijo eso mientras dejaba una bandeja de té sobre el escritorio de su ama. Luego se irguió y la contempló tranquilo.

—Lo sé Walter, créeme que ya estoy preparada.

—De eso no tengo dudas, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Creo que sería conveniente que se tomara unas vacaciones antes.

— ¿Vacaciones? –Integra levantó la mirada extrañada, ella nunca se ha tomado vacaciones, ni pensaba en hacerlo ¿Por qué su mayordomo quiere que ella se distraiga ahora?

—Sí, cuando haya asumido el control, no tendrá tiempo para nada más que para dedicarse a su trabajo. Y yo no quiero que su juventud se marchite.

—...Walter, yo no…

—Ni una palabra más. Usted tomara unas vacaciones aunque me vea en la necesidad de obligarla_._

* * *

_¿A dónde iré? A Italia._

* * *

_Comprar ropa nueva_, pensó ella con enfado. Lo peor es que él tenía razón, no podía vestir sus trajes si estaba de vacaciones, menos en esa época del año y más aun estando en Italia. Lo único que le molestaba del hermoso país, era que allí residía el Vaticano y, por lo tanto, la Sección XIII...Iscariote.

Entró a una tienda que le pareció acogedora y que no estaba llena de gente, miró en las vitrinas qué ropa podía comprar y no pudo decidirse. Se probó pantalones, faldas, blusas, camisetas, shorts, casacas ¿Por qué se prueba casacas? ¡Es verano! Pasó cerca de media hora y ella comenzó a exasperarse, _Al diablo todo, tomaré lo primero que vea y me iré de esta tienda infernal_; dicho y hecho, escogió varios pares de shorts, que hasta el momento era lo que menos le había desagradado, otras cuantas camisetas, unas zapatillas y, ¡Ay por Dios!, no creía lo que iba a hacer, también echó al carro dos vestidos que había en la vitrina. Llegó a la caja y pagó en efectivo, la muchacha le sonrió mientras empacaba sus cosas. «Siempre es bueno salir de compras para relajarse» –comentó. Integra no supo si eso era una burla o no. Cuando ella salía de compras, la palabra menos apropiada era, precisamente, relajo.

—Si Walter, ya llegué al hotel. Sí, estoy bien. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue de vuelta a la habitación, pretendo salir a dar una vuelta a la playa.

Tomó unos jeans cortos, una playera y zapatillas. Metió un libro, quitasol, crema solar y toalla al bolso y se dirigió a las playas cálidas de la ciudad, al menos eso debería relajarla.

_Aquí no parece haber nadie. Así estoy lejos del bullicio infernal de esos niños allá abajo, _pensó ella mientras estiraba la toalla bajo la sombra del quitasol y se sentaba sobre ella a fin de poder leer tranquilamente su novela. No lejos de allí, un grupo de muchachos se divertía jugando un partido de voleibol playero, pero era mil veces preferible escuchar los ruidos de la pelota a soportar los gritos de los niños que retozaban a la orilla de la playa, a ella nunca le había gustado demasiado los gritos. (Aunque ella los usara con frecuencia contra su sirviente).

Estaba de lo más concentrada en su libro, cuando oyó un grito a lo lejos, pero no le prestó mayor atención. De pronto, algo chocó contra su quitasol e hizo que éste se cerrara sobre ella, tirándola de bruces sobre la arena. Sus lentes y su libro saltaron lejos.

La muchacha levantó la vista y miró al joven que tenía al frente: era alto, con un cuerpo atlético y la piel ligeramente curtida por el sol, tenía el cabello castaño claro con reflejos anaranjados enrollado en… _¿Una trenza? _La miraba sonriente, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos, y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas de un verde intenso que parecían tener una vitalidad inagotable.

Ella lo miró interrogante.

* * *

Él miró a la joven que estaba de rodillas sobre la arena, al parecer buscaba sus lentes. Observó los cristales un poco más lejos y los tomó, luego se apresuró a darle una mano: —¡Hey! Discúlpanos, se nos ha arrancado el balón y no pude alcanzarlo… ¿Estás bien? –la chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró, tenía los ojos azules más profundos y más hermosos que él hubiese visto jamás. Por alguna razón, aquella mirada lo turbó y no lograba reaccionar. Ella le dedicó una mirada interrogante. Automáticamente, él extendió su brazo para ofrecerle su mano y ayudarla a levantarse: —…Perdón… –ella agarró sus dedos entre su palma y se levantó, aprovechando de sacudirse sus rodillas en el proceso. Era una chica delgada y bastante alta también, de piel color canela suave, piernas largas y una melena rubia que le llegaba hasta media espalda. Y sus ojos eran azules, tan azules como el agua de la playa. Pip parpadeó: —Este…disculpa, creo que son tuyos –dijo entregándole los lentes que encontrara. Ella los tomó —¡Gracias!

―Lamento de nuevo lo del balón –se disculpó él rascándose la nuca en una actitud que a Integra le pareció muy graciosa. Mientras lo observaba divertida, notó el pequeño parche que cubría su nariz, le pareció extraño…pero en él se veía normal, y le daba gracia a las pocas pecas que asomaban sobre las mejillas. ―No hay problema –se atrevió a decir ella para quitarle importancia al asunto, la verdad es que el golpe la había asustado más que dolido.

― ¡Oye Pip! ¿Traerás el balón o no? –gritó uno de los muchachos a la distancia, mientras le hacía gestos con los brazos en lo alto. El aludido arrugó la nariz, a él le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más al lado de esa jovencita rubia, le parecía…interesante.

―Quizás deberías llevarles ya su juguete –dijo ella con un tono entre serio y burlón, pero le dedicó una sonrisa tímida para demostrarle que se trataba de una broma y no se lo tomara a mal. _¿Desde cuándo a ella le importaba lo que pensaran los demás sobre su persona?_

―Si… –él recogió la pelota y la puso bajo el brazo–. Bueno…cuídate –dijo dándole una última mirada. ― ¡Claro! –ella le movió levemente la mano antes de recoger su bolso para marcharse del lugar. Pip la miró alejarse con su cabellera meciéndose por el viento del mar. _¡Vaya chica!, _pensó mientras se volvía para llegar donde su grupo que ya lo esperaba impaciente. ― ¿Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de coquetear eh? –se rieron estos– No puede dejar de hacerlo, es francés…

―Ya, ya. No es gracioso, además no estaba coqueteándole –se defendió el castaño fingiéndose ofendido.

―De todos modos, no estaba nada de mal ¿Eh? Al menos dime como se llamaba –le preguntó otro chico moreno de sus misma edad. —Pues, no lo sé…no le pregunté_ –_Pip levantó los hombros en señal de una disculpa risueña. ―¡Menudo tarado! –dijeron a coro sus amigos mientras uno le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Pip solo se rió mientras miraba, a lo lejos, la figura rubia y agraciada que caminaba por la orilla de la playa. De verdad había sido muy estúpido… _¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre?_

* * *

_Un hermoso comienzo de vacaciones, _suspiró mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre su cama. _Primero, tener que soportar la lata de ir de compras; y más tarde, ser golpeada por un balón en la playa. _Se sonrió para sí misma; no, tal vez no había estado tan mal, pero tampoco estaba muy entusiasmada; aun así, quizás –pero solo quizás–, Walter tenía razón y ella debía disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Quizás hasta se quedara allí dos de las tres semanas que prometió se quedaría. Se giró sobre sus codos y cogió el teléfono desde el velador, tenía que llamar a su mayordomo.

La ciudad tenía unos paisajes muy bonitos, así que ella decidió ir a recorrerlos al día siguiente. Se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de irse a dormir.

Despertó como a las 9 de la mañana, nunca se había levantado tan tarde, y por un momento, al ver que nadie aparecía por la puerta llevándole el desayuno, se sintió libre. Se levantó para abrir las cortinas y dejó al sol entrar de lleno en la habitación; sus rayos entibiaron dulcemente su rostro, sus brazos y sus piernas mientras ella permanecía de pie frente a la ventana. Con un pijama de short y camiseta celeste, aspiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana, queriendo llenar sus pulmones con ese oxígeno nuevo. Sería un gran día para ir de paseo.

Integra abrió la puerta de su armario para buscar qué ponerse, y echó de menos sus habituales trajes de negocios: en su lugar habían algunos shorts, vaqueros, camisetas, blusas y…esto sí que era extraño, dos vestidos de verano que se había visto casi obligada a comprar. Suspiró como con fastidio. Abrió otro cajón para buscar sus zapatos; encontró 2 zapatillas y unas sandalias. _¿Qué me pondré hoy? Con los trajes no tengo este dilema, _pensó mientras trataba de elegir algunas prendas. Al final, falta de paciencia y optando por lo más fácil, decidió que ese día usaría uno de esos famosos vestidos a los que ella rehusaba siempre. Tomó la prenda de tela blanca entre sus manos y se la colocó: era un vestido de tirantes gruesos bastante sencillo, la parte de arriba tenía un escote en V bastante discreto, luego bajaba acomodándose suavemente a su figura para caer suelto hasta unos centímetros por sobre sus rodillas. Se calzó también las sandalias y optó por ponerse un sombrero sobre la cabeza, a fin de evitar un poco el sol y proteger a sus ojos. —Veremos que tienes para mostrarme, Italia –dijo antes de salir por la puerta de su apartamento.

.

Pip terminó de fumar su cigarro cuando miró la hora: las 11 en punto, otra vez su amigo lo había dejado plantado. _¡Desgraciado Alejandro! _Murmuró para sí mientras se levantaba de la banca en donde estaba. Llevaba casi una hora en el parque esperando a que apareciera, pero el otro muchacho no daba señas de llegar al encuentro _Será mejor que vaya a comer algo solo, muero de hambre, _pensó mientras cruzaba la calle y se dirigía hacia una pizzería en la otra acera.

—Una de champiñones con doble queso, por favor–pidió sonriente a la chica que atendía en el mostrador–. Y tráeme también una gaseosa, gracias_. _

Estaba tomando su refresco cuando escuchó que alguien llegaba cerca de él a buscar su ración de comida también: «Una pizza de champiñones con doble queso y una bebida, por favor» Oyó decir a la persona a su lado. Pip sonrió al reconocer que compartían los mismos gustos_, _pero inmediatamente notó en el acento del visitante un tono familiar, él ya lo había escuchado antes, en alguna parte…se giró para mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado en la barra y sus ojos se abrieron en una grata sorpresa cuando descubrió quién era; los ojos azules de ella desviaron la vista del menú del local y se toparon con los suyos, profundos y vivaces.

— ¡Hola! –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Mira que coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego le sonrió: —Perdón, casi no te reconozco –admitió–,espero que esta vez no me golpees con algo –Pip se sonrojó–. Sólo bromeo, no te preocupes _–_dijo ella con una risita. Se veía linda sonriendo. _Ella era, en realidad, muy linda_, pensó el muchacho mientras la miraba reír.

.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –ella levantó la cabeza de su trozo de pizza apetitoso para mirarle, y asintió con una sonrisa _(¿Cuántas veces había sonreído ya? Había perdido la cuenta_).

—Bueno, quizá no sea muy cortés de mi parte venir así y no presentarme –dijo el riéndose a su vez– soy Pip –concluyó al momento que le estiraba la mano por sobre la mesa.

—Integra –respondió ella estrechando su mano. Tenía la piel cálida, y muy suave, como si siempre llevase guantes sobre ellas.

.

—Verás, Integra. Conozco un lugar donde venden el mejor helado de toda Italia.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. Con mis amigos vamos casi a diario. Es delicioso, te encantará. Es más, no querrás volver a probar los helados de tu país.

—En Inglaterra hacen buenos helados…

— ¡Pero nunca como aquí! Ni en Francia he encontrado alguno similar –insistió él mientras gesticulaba con los brazos y su trenza se mecía por el viento; los dos jóvenes se alejaron por la acera bajo la mirada sonrosada de un sol de mediodía.

—¿Y?

—¡Oh Dios mío, esto es exquisito!

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, jamás encontraras algún helado mejor que este.

Integra iba ya terminando su primera copa y parecía pronta a devorarse otra de color verde limón muy tentador, nunca había comido tanto helado, y nunca había probado los helados italianos, definitivamente debía decirle a Walter que los encargara.

—Así que dime, Integra ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó él mientras se terminaba la última copa de helado de esa tarde.

—17

– ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Estoy terminando mis estudios.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Qué estudias?

Integra temió que la pregunta viniese, y vino. Trato de parecer normal y no titubear ante el engaño: ―Me preparo para entrar en el negocio de mi familia, somos….empresarios –por ningún motivo develaría la verdadera identidad familiar ni el motivo de su «empresa».

—Ah…ya veo.

—¿Y tú, cuántos años tienes, y que haces?

–20 y yo…bueno, yo también sigo el negocio de mi padre –dijo él un tanto incómodo. No podía revelarle a esa joven a qué se dedicaba en realidad, si le dijera que era un mercenario, de seguro no la volvería a ver. Y eso era algo que él no quería que sucediera.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

—Él…él se llamaba Aarón, murió cuando yo era un niño.

Integra dejó de lado su helado y lo miro comprensiva: —Lo siento –dijo– el mío…también falleció cuando yo era una niña.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron un momento en silencio, hasta que él tomo con calma la pequeña mano color canela que ella tenía sobre la mesa y la apretó entre las suyas: —Yo…también lo siento.

Integra sintió que el color se le subiría a las mejillas, pero no sabía cómo retirar su mano sin parecer grosera, así que solo se limitó a sonreír.

.

—¡Bernadotte! Disculpa por no llegar, me surgió algo al último momento –se disculpó el chico rubio cuando vio aparecer a su amigo entrando en la casa.

—Olvídalo, de todos modos, he tenido una tarde mucho más agradable que si me hubiera encontrado contigo.

—¿Huh?

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana desde que comenzara sus vacaciones, y ella parecía feliz. Todos los días llamaba a Walter, pero este notó que cada vez eran menos sus ansias por volver. En las primeras llamadas, ella solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara luego, pero en las siguientes, ni se había acordado de ello y le había parloteado de muchas cosas que había conocido; además, las llamadas en si fueron mucho más cortas, al parecer Integra se estaba divirtiendo de veras y tenía menos tiempo para dedicarse al teléfono, o simplemente lo olvidaba.

Quedaron de verse al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. El francés le mostró muchos lugares interesantes y hermosos de la ciudad, viajaron a los pueblos vecinos, conocieron parques y playas hermosas y casi desiertas. Su amistad crecía y crecía, a ella ya no le importunaba que él la cogiese de la mano para hacerla correr por la arena o para alcanzar el autobús, pero aún se ruborizaba por su tacto firme. Por su parte, él se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su risa desinteresada, a las frases inteligentes y suspicaces, a sus manos delicadas entre las suyas, a sus ojos azules…

Una tarde, sentados sobre un retazo de hierba tan verde como los ojos del mercenario, el muchacho la miró embelesado mientras ella mordisqueaba unas fresas. No era como ninguna de las chicas que había conocido, ella era tan hermosa, le hacía sentir tan bien…lástima que ambos tuvieran que irse por caminos distintos.

― ¿Cuándo te vas?

La pregunta la agarró por sorpresa: —¿Umh?...Ah, en unos 10 días más.

El muchacho pareció cabizbajo.

― ¿Te ocurre algo?

― ¿Por…por qué no te quedas unos días más…conmigo?

― ¿Contigo? Pero yo… –de pronto la cara del castaño estaba muy cerca de la suya, podía ver sus ojos verdes suplicarle que se quedara. ―Por favor –Integra sintió que el rubor cubría sus mejillas con más intensidad que antes, e iba a abrir la boca para responder algo, lo que fuese, cuando sintió que sus labios chocaban con otros suaves, tibios. Se separó asustada — ¡Pip! –pero él solo se limitó a ponerle un dedo sobre la boca a modo de silencio, y volvió a besarla, yendo esta vez un poco más allá. Ella sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas y que el corazón se le saldría por la garganta, pero… _¿Acaso no era algo que ella inconscientemente igual esperaba? _De no ser así, sus manos no se hubieran movido solas hasta aferrarse al cuello del joven para devolverle el beso con las mismas ansias que él se lo daba. Era embriagador, era dulce, era apasionante, hubiera querido no separarse nunca de ella, pero tuvo que despegar sus labios de aquellos que sabían a fresas: —Supongo que al menos lo pensarás… –ella se rió y volvió a besarlo: —Claro.

Se sentía radiante, feliz e invencible; le había confesado su cariño a Integra y ella le había correspondido. Nunca, a pesar de tener fama de Casanova, había conocido a una muchacha como ella, era única. No pasaba un día en que no fuera a buscarla para pasar el tiempo juntos: atrás quedaron las noches de juerga con los amigos, los días de descontrol total; para dar paso a los días más recordados de su juventud: las tardes con ella paseando por la ciudad, sus días en las ferias y las veces en que ella, cigarro en mano, lo acompañaba a fumar frente a un atardecer que se avecinaba. Conocía pocas mujeres que fumasen, y la mayor parte de ellas se veían mal con un cigarrillo en los labios, sin embargo en Integra era totalmente diferente, era como si ese pedazo de papel se acomodara perfectamente entre sus labios finos y le dieran un aire de distinción único. Él lo adoró.

Pasaron las tres semanas que ella tenía que quedarse, pero ella continuó allí, a su lado. Conversaron mucho, rieron más; ella siempre parecía tener algo inteligente que decir, y él aportaba con la cuota de humor inevitable. Sus ojos verdes se perdían entre el mar azul que lo observaba mientras se acercaba para besarla, para acariciarla; y sus besos eran divinos, excitantes, alucinantes. Cada vez se perdía más en ellos mientras acariciaba su cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, y ella respondía con igual fervor. _¿Es posible que me esté enamorando?_

_._

Había días en que casi no se acordaba de llamar a casa, inmersa como estaba en su burbuja de sueños. Pip la quería, y ella a él. Era muy feliz con su compañía, con su humor, con sus caricias. Por ningún motivo deseaba volver a Inglaterra aún… _¿Será que me estoy enamorando?_ Pero no, todo eso era un engaño, un engaño cruel y despiadado de una jugarreta de la vida. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo, ni él al de ella. Cada uno seguiría mundos apartes, jamás podría decirle que se dedicaba a llevar adelante una Organización que mataba monstruos, ni que tenía bajo su mando al vampiro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ni que su mayordomo era un mismísimo ángel de la muerte ¿Cómo iba él a comprenderla?...

—Te has quedado muy callada de repente.

Ella levantó los ojos tristes y le dedico una sonrisa leve: —Estaba pensando.

— ¿En mí?

—No, ¡Tonto! Bueno, si…en nosotros.

— ¿Hay algo que te incomoda?

—Dentro de unos días debo volver a Inglaterra…

—Ahh… –el silencio llenó la habitación mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban cabizbajos–. Si –dijo él como un pensamiento–. Integra, ¿no te gustaría quedarte conmigo? –la pregunta sonó más bien como una súplica, mientras le tomaba sus manos cálidas entre las suyas. Era desgarrador pensar que ella debía partir, y quizás sí, quizás sus amigos tenían razón y él ya estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que arreglaría esto ahora? Menudo tonto, enamorarse de una chica extranjera.

Ella sintió que su corazón se partiría: —No puedo….aunque lo desee, no puedo–ella se debía a su Organización, nada ni nadie debía estar por sobre su deber, aunque aquello le doliera en el alma.

El alma del francés pareció gritar su agonía, pero luego sonrió quedamente: —Bueno, al menos habrá sido un hermoso amor de verano. Espero que no me cambies tan rápido por algún inglés ¿Eh? –ella se rió, aunque las lágrimas habían amenazado con asomar a sus ojos, Pip siempre había logrado hacerla reír: —Nunca –dijo–, siempre serás mi amor de verano francés.

* * *

.

* * *

Su viaje a Inglaterra le trajo recuerdos.

Seis, habían pasado seis años desde aquella vez que la vio por última vez…Pip apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su bota y soltó el humo despacio _¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Viviría aún? ¿Se habría casado?_ Seguramente…recordaba que era de clase alta, y las señoritas de la clase alta se casan pronto. Tal vez hasta sería madre…–sonrió– no veía a Integra, a _su _Integra siendo mamá; ella era tan libre, tan terca. _Quizás hasta se hubiera olvidado ya de él..._ chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que movía la cabeza, no, él no podía estar pensando en ella después de tanto tiempo, a fin de cuentas, había sido solo un amor adolescente. Un hermoso amor adolescente…. S_ería muy interesante que me encontrara un día con ella mientras camina por alguna de las calles de Londres,_ pensó para sí imaginándose la situación, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era sólo difícil, sino imposible.

—Capitán, ya hemos llegado a la mansión Hellsing.

El que así anunciaba era el chófer de la camioneta en que viajaban. Pip detuvo su divagar mental y se centró en el imponente edificio que estaba por delante. _Hora de conocer al nuevo jefe._

* * *

Integra fumaba apaciblemente en su oficina mientras revisaba unos papeles. Sus nuevos soldados llegarían ese día a presentarse, y ella tenía que estar ahí para conocerlos y darles la bienvenida a la Organización. A un lado, sobre su escritorio, había una carpeta verde que decía «_Gansos salvajes», _la verdad ella había dudado en primer instante acerca de la lealtad de aquel grupo de mercenarios, más aún por el hecho de que no se encontraran capacitados para el desarrollo del trabajo. Pero Walter le había dicho que eran profesionales, y que, mientras se les pagase, podían estar cien por ciento seguros de su lealtad. Los había descrito como una tropa muy audaz, capaces de pasar por todas las pruebas pedidas para entrar a la Organización. Así que Integra podía confiar en él.

—Espero que Alucard no los importune…o que no salgan corriendo como bebés en cuanto lo vean –dijo ella sobándose la nariz.

—El señor Alucard ha sido notificado de su reunión con las tropas, y le eh pedido que por favor no se aparezca por el momento.

_Como si ese vampiro entendiese, _pensó ella mientras volvía a hojear la carpeta. En la primera hoja estaba la descripción del que parecía era el capitán de la tropa, un tal P. Bernadotte: 26 años, francés. Faltaba su foto.

—Sir Integra, me avisan que los soldados ya arribaron a la mansión. Están esperándola en la sala de reunión de los cuarteles.

—Bien, bajaré de inmediato.

La joven Hellsing se levantó de su sillón para arreglarse la camisa y luego continuar camino hacia el primer piso de su casa. Debía conocer a sus nuevos soldados y explicarles en qué consistiría su trabajo.

Llegó a la última parte del pasillo, la puerta estaba semi abierta y adentro podía divisarse a un grupo de hombres que conversaban animadamente. En medio de ellos, había uno sentado a horcajadas sobre una silla de espaldas a la entrada, vistiendo un traje militar verde oscuro y sombrero.

—Trabajaremos matando vampiros…

— ¿Vampiros? –sus compañeros se rieron–. No nos haga reír Capitán. Los vampiros no existen…

—Claro que existen –Integra entró en esos momentos a la habitación–. Los vampiros son reales –dijo sonriendo.

El hombre de la silla se levantó y se dio media vuelta al oír hablar a la dama, por alguna extraña razón, su timbre de voz se le hacía familiar.

La joven sonreía satisfecha ante los rostros de asombro de los soldados, todos la miraban a ella y luego al hombre de sombrero, que parecía ser su jefe. Este se levantó y se dio vuelta lentamente. —Supongo que usted será el capitán Bernadotte –dijo ella–. Soy Integra Hellsing, su Comandante desde ahora. Dispénseme de no saber su nombre…

El soldado ya se había incorporado del todo, y se había quitado el sombrero que cubría su cabellera castaña; una larga trenza rodó por su espalda hasta su cintura. Integra se extrañó…

—Pip, Pip Bernadotte–respondió sonriente mientras la miraba con el único ojo verde esmeralda que le quedaba. Los mismos ojos que ella una vez adoró ver reflejados en los suyos.

La rubia sintió que de pronto el piso se movía y que se abría debajo de ella una especie de portal que la arrastraba a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia el pasado, fue tanto su asombro que dejó caer su cigarrillo sobre la alfombra y trastabilló hasta dar con la espalda en la pared.

—Encantado de volver a verla, señorita Integra.

— ¡Pip!

* * *

¡Chaná! fin...

Sí, sé que es un final medio raro jejeje...pero a mí me gusta dejarlo abiertos, a la imaginación^^

La verdad esto fue pensado como un oneshot así que no debería hacer otro capítulo alargando la historia...a no ser que alguien quede muy interesado en ella al punto de no poder dormir pensando en su continuación (es una exageración, obviamente) entonces quizás mi corazón de lechuga tierna (y mis entretiempos universitarios) me permita realizar otro.

Cuídense mucho, coman verduras y tomen mucha agua xD

Abrazos! :D


	2. Un antiguo amor

"Con 17 años de edad, una joven Integra deberá tomarse unas vacaciones obligada por Walter antes de asumir la responsabilidad total de la Organización Hellsing. Lo que ella no sabe es que conocerá a alguien muy importante durante su estadía en Italia. Un hermoso amor de verano. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si ese antiguo amor de verano apareciera de la nada 6 años después y, peor aún, que trabaje para ella?"

**Capítulo 2: Un antiguo amor**

* * *

Pasaron cinco segundos que se hicieron eternos para la dama rubia, aún no podía creer que el hombre frente a ella fuera el mismo joven que ella conoció años atrás en Italia. El mismo joven del que –quizás– se había enamorado durante sus vacaciones. Parpadeó confusa; él, a pesar de tener su típica sonrisa a flor de piel, también parecía muy sorprendido de volver a verla. ¿Cómo diablos había pasado esto?

Una corriente de aire frío penetró en la sala al momento en que una masa rojiza comenzaba a tomar forma a través de la pared; todos los hombres se volvieron atemorizados al ver aparecer al vampiro de sombrero ante ellos. Pip se puso instintivamente entre el recién llegado e Integra.

—Así que estos serán los hombres encargados de proteger a mi Ama_ –_dijo el vampiro con un tono de burla en la voz mientras observaba al grupo de hombres asustados. Pero a pesar del susto, ninguno de ellos escapó. _Interesante_. Luego fijó su mirada en un cuadro diferente: había uno que no parecía tenerle miedo, sino solo sorpresa; y ese hombre estaba delante de su Ama, en una clara actitud de protección. _Extraño._

Pip vio como el vampiro se le quedó mirando extrañado mientras terminaba de materializarse dentro de la habitación. Y le pareció que se dirigía hacia ellos. Una vez más, él se acercó a la muchacha tratando de apartarla de la trayectoria de aquel ser tan extraño; pero ella no parecía temerle, estaba incluso más asustada de su propia presencia que de la del monstruo de la habitación.

—Integra, ¿Qué…?

—Mis disculpas, señorita. No pude detenerlo –un hombre de edad llegó corriendo a la sala tras la pista del vampiro. Tenía el cabello canoso amarrado en una coleta, y llevaba un monóculo sobre el ojo izquierdo. Parecía ser el mayordomo.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, roto solo por las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás mercenarios. Alucard miraba sospechoso al hombre de la trenza que se interponía entre él y su ama, Pip miraba con duda al vampiro y al mayordomo, y este último hizo un recuento del cuadro para terminar posando su mirada en la figura rubia apoyada aún contra la pared, en una clara muestra de desconcierto ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí realmente…?

—Sir ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Integra se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos antes de responder:

―Sí. Walter, por favor encárgate de dar las explicaciones debidas a los hombres. Yo tengo que irme.

Y sin agregar nada más, salió por la puerta y se perdió camino a su habitación. Los tres hombres: el de la coleta, el de la trenza y el de los cabellos oscuros la observaron marcharse sin decir una palabra. Cuando su figura desapareció rauda tras el último recodo del pasillo, el vampiro se volvió para mirar interrogativo a Walter y luego al mercenario de los cabellos castaños. El mayordomo hizo lo mismo. Un nuevo silencio puso tenso el ambiente.

—Bueno, como verán la señorita ya les dijo la verdad. Somos una Organización que caza vampiros. Soy Walter C. Dornez, mayordomo –dijo el más viejo presentándose, Pip le dio la mano–. Y este de aquí es Alucard, nuestra arma secreta.

Todos se giraron para observar de nuevo al imponente vampiro que se erguía ante ellos sin apartar los ojos rojos del capitán. Pip supo que a él no le podía tender la mano.

El mayordomo continuó explicando a los mercenarios de qué se trataba el trabajo que debían realizar y cómo debían hacerlo. Todos escucharon atentos, salvo el capitán que desvió su mirada a la figura del vampiro que poco a poco fue alejándose otra vez a través del pasillo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

—Capitán…–Walter llamó su atención, Pip carraspeó y le miró– ¿Está todo claro entonces?

—¡Por supuesto! Mis hombres y yo hemos entendido perfectamente ¿Verdad muchachos?

—¡Sí! –respondieron estos a coro. El mayordomo asintió complacido.

—Me alegro. Entonces ya pueden retirarse de los cuarteles, les mostraré el resto de la mansión.

—¡Hey! Capitán –uno de sus hombres tras suyo llamó– ¿Fue mi idea o usted ya conocía a la Sir?

Pip se volvió despacio y sonrió quedamente: —Quizás la haya visto en otro lugar antes –y se negó a continuar con la plática. El hombre del monóculo lo miró de reojo mientras continuaban con su recorrido.

* * *

Integra se sentó sobre su cama con actitud preocupada. _Esto no está pasando. No puede estar pasando _¿Cómo diablos había llegado Pip hasta allí? No sabía si estaba feliz por volver a verlo, o confundida con su presencia… ¿Pero por qué habría de estar confundida? Habían pasado tantos años ya, seis para ser exactos, y ella ya lo había olvidado, o al menos eso creía…

Se levantó para dirigirse a su oficina a buscar los archivos de información de la tropa. Recorrió con la mirada las páginas hasta que encontró la dedicada al capitán:

Nombre: P. Bernadotte

Edad: 26 años

Nacionalidad: Francesa

Estatura: 1.80

Peso: 75 kg.

Tipo de sangre A+.

Tiempo de mercenario: 8 años.

—¡8 años!–Integra sacó cuentas mentales, para concluir que él ya era un mercenario cuando lo conoció. _Por eso el nerviosismo, _pensó con una risita sincera, _a__mbos teníamos secretos que ocultar._

Salió de la oficina con la carpeta en la mano para dirigirse hasta su habitación, allí estaría más cómoda. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso, escucho las voces de los hombres en el piso inferior; se acercó quedamente hasta el comienzo de las escalas y los observó recorrer la casa. En esos momentos Walter les enseñaba el vestíbulo y los mercenarios recorrían ávidos todo el gran salón. Hubo uno que se quedó de pie ante el gran cuadro de su padre, observándolo detenidamente. El hombre pasó su mano por su cabeza para levantar su sombrero australiano y darle una mejor vista a su único ojo. Integra lo reconoció y se alejó deprisa de la escala.

Pip observó con interés el cuadro que tenía delante de sí, era el de un hombre rubio –ya entrado en años– se le veía fuerte pero cansado. Tenía los mismos ojos que su hija, así que el mercenario supo instintivamente quién era el sujeto de la foto, el mismo de quién ella le había hablado años atrás sentados juntos compartiendo un helado. De pronto sintió como si alguien le observase, levantó la vista pero no había nadie en el tercer piso, ideas suyas seguramente.

—¿Estás nerviosa? –la voz del vampiro apareció de la nada junta con su cuerpo, Integra casi dio un respingo al verle materializarse detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—No lo sé, me pareció notar algo extraño durante tu visita a los mercenarios.

—No pasa nada. Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Ahora déjame sola –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación sin demostrar el menor titubeo en su mirada azul hielo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo? Claro, no hay problema. De ninguna manera, déjelo en nuestras capaces manos…Si, por supuesto. Enviaré a un grupo de mis tropas de inmediato. Hasta luego, Sir Williams –Integra colgó el teléfono, encendió un cigarrillo y llamó a su mayordomo– ¡Walter! –éste apareció con prontitud por el umbral de la puerta de la oficina: —Ordene, Sir.

—Tenemos una situación de ghouls en Villa Carolina. Envía a una tropa de los Gansos y a la oficial Victoria con ellos.

El hombre hizo una venia: —De inmediato, señorita ¿Algo más?

—Es todo por ahora, pero deberemos estar atentos.

Walter hizo una señal de aprobación y salió de la oficina con paso rápido a acatar las órdenes de su superiora.

_No me falles, _el pensamiento se introdujo a hurtadillas en su cerebro, fugaz como un rayo de luz radiante y repentino, mientras ella liaba su cigarrillo con calma. Los Gansos Salvajes habían estado entrenando con la draculina en varias ocasiones, pero aún no se habían enfrentado a monstruos en el campo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Confiaba en la estrategia de combate y en la valentía del grupo mercenario y, sobre todo, de su capitán, pero aun así no podía evitar estar levemente nerviosa. A fin de cuentas no eran más que un grupo de hombres sin ningún poder especial enfrentándose a las abominaciones de la noche. Un grupo de hombres más una chica vampiro, por eso la había enviado con ellos.

.

Pip se miró las manos duras y ennegrecidas por la pólvora de las armas. Arriba, en el segundo piso de la vieja casa de contrabando a la cual habían entrado, se escuchaban aún algunos disparos lejanos seguidos de un cuerpo pesado que cae, y luego el sonido que ya se volvía inconfundible: el rugido de un ghoul y su posterior desvanecimiento hasta quedar reducido a polvo. El arma de la chica vampiro era potente, y ella sola había acabado con casi la mitad de los monstruos que pululaban en la casa escondite, pero los malditos volvían a aparecer venidos sabe dios de dónde. Había sido una batalla difícil, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que enfrentaban a tales cosas; resultaba un tanto impresionante ver caer el cuerpo del enemigo, y luego ver como se levantaba una vez más. Pero los ghouls eran lentos y torpes, aún con sus armas, y al final de las cosas no habían representado un gran problema, a pesar de cuadriplicarlos en cantidad; habían acabado con todos. Algunos de los Gansos andaban rondando en el primer piso, viendo a los heridos de la tropa, aquellos desafortunados que habían recibido alguna bala de parte del enemigo, nada serio para un grupo acostumbrado a la guerra.

Sentado detrás de la mesa que le había servido de trinchera, evaluó la situación del momento y el desempeño de sus hombres. A pesar de toda la preparación anterior, de todas formas había resultado algo desconcertante tener que matar –y volver a matar– seres que de por sí ya no podían considerarse vivos. Pero sus gansos habían respondido como él creyó que responderían y el problema estaba resuelto, sólo faltaban los últimos cabos.

Heridos, en toda batalla quedan heridos; pero al menos no había ningún muerto y, lo que es mejor, ningún contaminado. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo llevó a los labios. Sintió ese aroma tan particular, e inmediatamente su mente lo llevó hacia el pasado, a imaginar, a recordar…_6 años atrás, sentados ambos en el balcón que ostentaba la habitación donde ella se hospedaba, con las piernas recogidas por debajo de los muslos en una postura cómoda, fumando apaciblemente, hablando de cosas de la vida, de sus vidas. De pronto ella se le había quedado mirando detenidamente y en silencio por un largo rato._

_«¿Qué harás cuando me vaya?»_

_Era la misma pregunta que él se había estado formulando hacía ya bastantes días atrás; y no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la respuesta, todavía. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír._

_«No lo sé, supongo que te recordaré siempre. Pero es el camino a seguir, aunque me duela»._

_Ella se incorporó tirando la colilla al piso y lo miró por sobre la cabeza. La brisa azotó contra su melena rubia desparramándola a través de sus hombros y su cara, y el sol le dio reflejos dorados a su piel suave. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y jeans cortos, sin sandalias. Estaba radiante, sencillamente radiante. Estiró los brazos por sobre la cabeza y su polera se levantó enseñando parte de su estómago plano en el bostezo. __«No deberías quererme tanto»._

_Él se rió por lo bajo mientras dejaba a la vez su cigarro y se levantaba para ponerse frente a ella._

_«Lo lamento señorita. Pero me parece imposible acatar su petición».__ Y diciendo eso la había tomado de la cintura para besarla. Su boca sabía a menta y a tabaco, exquisita. La música de fondo escuchando a "__The Beatles"__, y su piel caliente contra la suya, tan suave y caliente…_ Pip dejó dibujarse una sonrisa de medio lado apoyando la cabeza contra la madera de la mesa. _¿A qué sabrían ahora sus labios? _Una voz familiar llamó desde las escalas.

—Capitán todo limpio en el segundo piso. Acabamos con todos_._

La muchacha estaba parada con la Harkonnen a su lado, la hacía ver pequeña y graciosa, y el mercenario sonrió. Seras Victoria era una chica bastante simpática y tenía un aire muy inocente a pesar de ser una hija de la noche. Además, tenía los ojos azules y una cabellera rubia, lo que lo llevó a pensar en otra melena mucho más larga y unos ojos más profundos y firmes…movió la cabeza tratando de borrarse la imagen y contestó.

—Bien, hora de retirarnos entonces.

* * *

—Capitán, debe ir a darle el informe a Sir Integra.

—¿Yo?

—Claro, usted estaba a cargo de la misión de hoy. Ella lo espera en su oficina.

El mayordomo le dio el aviso y se retiró elegantemente de los cuarteles donde habían llegado los mercenarios. Pip lo miró alejarse y se preguntó a qué se debía el brillo misterioso en los ojos del hombre cuando le habló de ir a entregar el informe a la señora de la casa, él estaba comenzando a dudar acerca de que su primera actitud pasara desapercibida _¿Sabría algo sobre él?_ Se limitó a negar con la cabeza una vez más y se dirigió a los excusados a fin de lavarse la cara y asearse un poco antes de ir a presentarse a la oficina de la Comandante. _¡Jé!_ Eso se oía tan cómico.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tocó la puerta y una voz le respondió desde el interior: «Entre». Tragó saliva y giró la manilla. Dio dos pasos en el interior, se quitó el sombrero y saludo con una sonrisa. Esperaba verla sola, sentada tras su escritorio de caoba firmando papeles o fumando. Pero en vez de eso, a su lado estaba la figura oscura del vampiro. Éste le dirigió una mirada fría cuando lo vio entrar y no le despegó los ojos de encima, haciendo que la sonrisa se congelara en su cara y se desvaneciera poco a poco.

—Vengo a entregarle el informe de la misión de hoy…

—Hable –su voz sonó desprovista de cualquier dejo de entusiasmo u otro sentimiento que no fuera el estrictamente profesional. Pip sintió algo así como una punzada.

—Todos los objetivos fueron eliminados y se limpió el área por completo. No hubo bajas en las tropas, salvo algunos heridos de menor gravedad. Se recuperaran dentro de dos días a lo más.

—Bien –la Sir anotó los datos en unos papeles y lo miró, con esos ojos azules tan lindos–. Ya puede retirarse. Su trabajo ha terminado por hoy.

El mercenario hizo un ademán de asentimiento, se puso su sombrero y salió de la oficina muy seriamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo capitán, Maestro? –la voz del vampiro preguntó calmada pero suspicazmente.

—Creo que podrán valerse bien frente a los enemigos –Integra respondió de manera fría.

—No me refería a su desempeño en el trabajo, pregunte que te parecía ÉL –continuó el vampiro acercándose un poco más a su escritorio y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos hoy, Alucard. Así que te ordeno que te retires ya de mi oficina.

Una sonrisa lobuna cruzó por los labios del vampiro antes de que comenzara a desmaterializarse de la sala:

—No tiene por qué avergonzarse si usted lo encuentra guapo.

—¡Te dije que te fueras, maldito chupasangre!

La risa maniática resonó en sus oídos hasta mucho después de que él se fuera de su presencia. _Estúpido vampiro._

* * *

Los Gansos Salvajes –y con ellos Pip– habían arribado a la mansión hacía ya varios días atrás, y ella había tratado por todos los medios posibles no toparse a solas con el francés más de lo debido, por miedo quizás a no saber bien qué decirle, cómo actuar; le resultaba un tanto incómodo ¡A ella, a Integra Hellsing! Pero esa tarde le iba a jugar una mala pasada en sus planes. Los vampiros dormían profundamente, cada uno en su ataúd, Walter había salido para hacer algunas compras y el resto de los gansos salvajes tenían el día libre o estaban pasándolo en los cuarteles, su lugar más común de residencia y al que ya le habían implantado su sello personal.

Integra decidió que era un buen momento para practicar tiro al blanco, ella no tenía más papeles por firmar y sería bueno desestresarse un poco luego de tanto trabajo; y nada mejor que disparando unas cuantas balas. Bajó a la sala de tiro, se quitó la chaqueta y se colocó los auriculares contra el ruido. Miró fijamente a su blanco a varios metros de distancia y disparó: uno, dos, tres tiros directos al corazón, todos en la misma línea. Perfecto. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la figura de un hombre alto vestido con una sudadera blanca y pantalones militares; la trenza anaranjada le rondaba en el cuello. Ambos quedaron mirándose, Integra dejó de disparar y sintió su respiración detenerse en la garganta.

Pip silbaba una cancioncilla mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia la sala de tiro. Era el momento oportuno para poder practicar su puntería que, aunque estaba bastante orgulloso de ella, aún tendría que afinar más debido a la condición de sus nuevos enemigos. Caminó con pasos largos y sueltos hasta la habitación, y a lo lejos escuchó el sonido apagado de un arma que se dispara: una, dos, tres veces. Bien, al menos no estaría solo en la práctica, lo más probable es que fuera uno de sus gansos y entre ambos podrían platicar mientras entrenaban. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y se metió en la sala sin dejar de silbar, cuando levantó la vista sonriente para mirar a su compañero, su ojo verde brillante se topó con una imagen bastante diferente a la que esperaba; en vez de ver a un hombre rudo, mal afeitado, despeinado y de rasgos toscos sujetando un rifle entre las manos grandes y callosas; su mirada se topó con una figura más delicada, el cabello rubio brillando por su espalda, los rasgos finos adornados por un leve bronceado natural de la piel, pantalones de vestir ajustados y camisa blanca impecable, unas manos enguantadas de dedos largos se acomodaban sobre el gatillo de la pistola aún humeante cuando ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, los ojos azules brillantes tras los cristales.

—Integra…

La joven dio un respingo al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, luego cerró los ojos y se quitó los auriculares. Dejó salir un suspiro largo y desapercibido antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Pensé que nadie vendría acá a esta hora…

_¿Se lo estaba reprochando?_ Pip dudó por un momento, pero decidió continuar caminando; a fin de cuentas, no había podido hablar a solas con ella desde que había llegado a la mansión, y era algo que tenían que hacer.

—Yo no pensé en encontrarme con alguien, menos usted –no la tuteaba porque no se atrevía, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo su jefa ahora. Comenzaba a pensar que todo era muy distinto–. Pero si mi presencia le resulta molesta…

Integra negó con la cabeza eh hizo un movimiento de despreocupación con los hombros, aparentando que no le incomodaba para nada; pero en el fondo habría preferido salir corriendo de la sala, eso si no fuera ella la dueña de casa, y si no fuera una Hellsing; de haber sido una muchachita cualquiera –como la chica policía en su lugar– probablemente el color se hubiera apoderado de sus mejillas y la tartamudez de su lengua, haciéndola parecer graciosa. Pero eso ella jamás lo reflejaría, no en vano había tenido que soportar años de trabajar en un mundo de hombres, todos ansiosos de verla cometer uno u otro acto criticable para echárselo a la cara; o convivir a diario con ese vampiro maniático; no, Integra sabía muy bien como esconder sus emociones y actuar como si nada le afectase en lo más mínimo. La presencia del mercenario no iba a ser diferente. O al menos, eso se imaginó.

Pip tragó saliva y se puso a su lado para practicar, vio a Integra colocarse los auriculares una vez más y concentrarse en el objetivo que tenía en frente. Él trató de hacer lo mismo.

Las balas rasgaron el maniquí de práctica, pero no lograron que Pip se enfocase en ellas, no sintiendo el olor a pólvora mezclado con el perfume sutil a tabaco de gran calidad que emanaba la figura a su lado. Respiró hondo tratando de consumir la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Tabaco y…jazmín, sí. Se imaginó que su cabello y su piel olían a jazmín. No podía concentrarse. No así. Hasta que de pronto, el aroma sutil se volvió más intenso, casi como si ella estuviese detrás de él, justo ahí. El hombre se puso rígido cuando una mano enguantada apareció junto a la suya para reposicionar su arma de tiro

—Tienes que apuntar al corazón, o en su defecto a la cabeza. Nuestros enemigos no son humanos ordinarios, quizás no tengas más oportunidad que una única bala.

Los dedos de Integra se acomodaron alrededor de los suyos levemente mientras ella le corrigió la postura, luego se retiraron cautelosos. Pip dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible. Reteniendo el aire otra vez, dejó salir las balas hasta el maniquí: dos agujeros quedaron grabados en donde debería haber estado un corazón. Él se dio media vuelta y sonrió; su sonrisa brilló como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, alegre y desinteresada, brillante. Integra parpadeó más rápido de lo usual.

No podía evitarlo más, sería estúpido irse de allí sin hablarle, pretextando algún compromiso absurdo. No se vería como una chiquilla tonta escapando del niño que le gusta. ¡No señor! Pero ella no quería escapar porque Pip le gustara… _¿O sí?_ Movió la cabeza para acabar con sus monólogo interno y le indicó con la mano las bancas de la pared para que él fuera a sentarse. Pip obedeció sin dejar de sonreír. Había llegado el momento de hablar. Al fin.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—... ¿Cómo…? –la joven se sentó a su lado y miró escrutadoramente hacia su rostro moreno.

Él sonrió: —Colombia, 2 años después desde que dejé de verte. Iba dirigida a mi corazón, pero el estúpido tenía muy mala puntería.

Integra se sacó los guantes, le llevó las manos a la cara y levantó el parche con sus dedos trémulos para observar la herida de guerra. Era limpia y uniforme, casi daba la impresión que su ojo solo se hubiera cerrado. Paso la yema de sus dedos largos por sobre ella, acariciando ese pedazo de piel que escondía tras sí uno de los ojos más hermosos que ella había conocido una vez, hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Dolió?

Pip volvió a reírse: —No tanto como parece.

Ella se limitó a asentir y continúo observando su ojo. El mercenario aprovechó la situación y tomó la mano delicada que estaba en su cara entre las suyas. Integra dio un respingo y lo miró, pero no retiró su mano.

—¿Alguna vez…pensaste en mí?

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, pero no respondió.

—Yo me acordé mucho de ti, pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

—Ya no somos los mismos adolescentes de ese entonces, Pip.

—Yo lo sé. Pero en esencia eres la misma jovencita inglesa que yo conocí en Italia.

Integra negó con la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación: —Han pasado muchos años, y muchas cosas.

—¿Te arrepientes de aquello?

Ella bajó la cabeza, pero lo negó: —No, nunca –luego retiró su mano de entre las manos del hombre y se levantó para marcharse–. No lo olvide, señor Bernadotte. A la cabeza o al corazón –dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Bernadotte siguió observando con la mente distraída su botella de cerveza sobre la mesa pequeña y atiborrada de latas de alcohol del bar. Sus amigos y compañeros de armas estaban metiendo un ruido ensordecedor: era su día libre y decidieron ir a darse una vuelta entre los bares de la ciudad. Ya habían conocido bastantes, y éste era uno de sus favoritos. Daban buena cerveza y eran atendidos por hermosas y risueñas jóvenes. Una muchacha morena alta y con una cola de caballo se acercó a la mesa para traerles más cerveza:

—¿Se sirve otra cosa, capitán?_ –_dijo ella con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Pip, pero este pareció no escucharla en el primer instante. Hasta que alguien le dio un codazo.

—¿Eh? A perdón, no gracias. Estoy bien –respondió cortés a la niña que lo miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Umh bueno. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme –dijo ella y le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse. Pip parpadeó algo confuso antes de que algunos de sus hombres lo golpearan en la cabeza y soltaran una carcajada:

—¡Capitán! Que lento andamos hoy. ¡Cómo pudo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa!

Pip se volvió para mirar a la chica que se alejaba hasta perderse tras el mostrador: era alta, morena, delgada, con un lustroso cabello negro y unos grandes y hermosos atributos...unos ojos verdes como los suyos. Los otros atributos tampoco estaban mal. Sin duda que era atractiva, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, es más, de no ser por la intervención de sus colegas hubiera pasado desapercibida.

Se sonrió para sí mismo antes de volver a empinarse su botella:

—Quizás en otra oportunidad–dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Pero la sonrisa fue solo para sus compañeros, por dentro, algo desconcertante se despertó en él: ni siquiera había mirado a la mujer, a pesar de saberla hermosa. En cualquier otra ocasión, que ese gesto no se le hubiera pasado por alto ¡Jamás! Es más, seguro que hubiera acabado saliendo con ella del bar para llevarla "a pasear por allí". Algo realmente extraño estaba sucediéndole, se sentía como aquella vez, en Italia...no podía dejar de pensar en una sola chica, Integra, ahora su jefa. _Maldición._

* * *

Integra se dejó hacer sentada sobre la cama con actitud un tanto cansada. Había sido un día duro, pero al menos había logrado acabar con el papeleo a tiempo y podía irse a la cama un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos dejándolos caer al suelo antes de tenderse cuan larga era encima del edredón. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego de dormitar por uno momentos, recordó algo que tenía que hacer: se levantó y se dirigió hasta su escritorio personal. Se miró al espejo y sacó sus gafas, estas se habían rayado en una esquina del vidrio, lo que impide una buena visión de su lectura, debían ser reemplazadas. Abrió un cajón a su izquierda y hurgó en él: nada. _Qué extraño, estoy segura de que las puse acá, _pensó mientras revisaba todo el contenido del cajón y no hallaba nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás las había puesto en el cajón de la derecha, después de todo había pasado un tiempo largo desde que ella no cambiaba las gafas. El cajón estaba cerrado con llave, pero ésta se hallaba dentro de un botecito de mármol sobre el escritorio. Metió la pequeña llave y abrió el cajón, lo retiró y comenzó a buscar en él el paquete de sus lentes. Cuando dio con el envoltorio azul marino, algo escondido llamó su atención: en el fondo del cajón había un sobre blanco que tenía su nombre, sin sellos ni estampillas. Integra lo recogió sin pensar y lo observó «Para ti, Integra»era lo único que versaba sobre el papel, e Integra recordó inmediatamente de quién era. Había estado guardado allí por tanto tiempo, que creía haberse olvidado. Con las manos trémulas lo abrió y extrajo de él un papelito doblado, distendió la carta y la leyó:

_«A veces desearía poder detener el tiempo aunque sea unos instantes para pasarlos contigo. Pero es algo tonto, al igual que mis deseos de retenerte junto a mí para siempre. Tienes tu vida y yo lo comprendo, ambos somos de mundos diferentes. Me voy de tu vida así mismo como llegué, sin más ni más. Y a la distancia me despido, pero me cuesta tanto decirte adiós. Intento hacerme comprender que ya jamás volverán aquellos paseos al atardecer, ni los días locos que pasamos en tu habitación. Dejaste olvidado en mi alma tu olor…. Intentaré buscar mi propio camino, yo no sé si en él te perderé o te encontraré. Mientras escribo, eh vuelto a entender que jamás volverás a acariciarme, y me dan ganas de abrazarte y no dejarte ir. Nunca olvides todo lo que yo te eh querido._

_Adiós mi chica, te dejo marchar. Espero vivir en tus recuerdos, porque yo jamás te olvidaré. Te vas y me voy; y si nos volvemos a ver, solo abrázame como solías hacer. Seguiré siendo aquel chico que tenía miedo a perderte, el que dormía pegado a tu recuerdo. Adiós Integra, mi amor». __**(*)**_

_Pip_

Sin notarlo, una lágrima se había formado en sus ojos cristalinos amenazando con rodar por las mejillas. Integra cerró los ojos con fuerza y las suprimió. Recordaba nítidamente la primera vez que ella leyó esa carta, fue justo después de haber subido al avión que la llevaría de regreso a Inglaterra, y a pesar de su incipiente naturaleza fría de sentimentalismos, había sollozado abiertamente ante la despedida. Jamás volvería a ver a Pip. Pero ahora, totalmente inesperado, él había regresado, estaba allí. Entonces sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza. Recordó su último abrazo juntos…y su último beso. La promesa que le hizo de "no cambiarlo tan rápidamente por un inglés". Pensó en la última estrofa "_…y si nos volvemos a ver, solo abrázame como solías hacer…" _otro papelito cayó desde el interior del sobre, la muchacha se agachó para recogerlo y se encontró con una antigua fotografía que creyó perdida: en el marco de la foto, aparecía una pareja de jóvenes alegres y vivaces: él sonreía ampliamente a la cámara con sus ojos verdes seductores y brillantes, mientras sujetaba por las piernas a la chica que estaba montada sobre su espalda, con los brazos abiertos en señal de alegría, sosteniendo entre sus manos una trenza castaña larga que contrastaba con sus cabellera rubia suela al viento. Felices y sonrientes.

Integra observó la fotografía por unos instantes, hasta que alguien llamó desde la puerta. Alucard entró sin abrir y ella dio un saltito.

—¡Alucard! Por amor de dios, avisa antes de entrar así a mi habitación maldito vampiro.

Él la miró extrañado, tenía un levísimo deje de rubor bajo sus mejillas.

—Lo siento ama, quería decirle que Walter la necesita abajo.

—Enseguida voy –dijo ella dejando la fotografía sobre su escritorio y guardando el papel entre sus bolsillos. Inmediatamente fue por su chaqueta y bajó. El vampiro salió tras ella, pero antes de desaparecer del todo, se fijo en la pareja de la foto: un chico colorín sostenía en sus espaldas a una muchacha bonita…una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules, con gafas…

* * *

—¿Crees que Integra se enamore algún día?

El mayordomo lo miro extrañado, luego sonrió: —¿De ti?

El otro negó con la cabeza con actitud seria:

—No, los vampiros somos seres de la oscuridad, fríos. Ya no tenemos los mismos sentimientos que los humanos, no hay amor para nosotros, Walter. Quizás podamos encontrar la lujuria, el placer y el éxtasis en el cuerpo de otro, pero es lo mismo que sentimos al matar a nuestras víctimas. En los de nuestra raza prevalece el anhelo de la sangre. –Alucard mostró los colmillos con suficiencia–. Aunque nunca está demás compartir la cama con alguna mujer hermosa, pero son meros caprichos. Y los caprichos, mi querido shinigami, no son nada buenos.

—Claro, tú ya sabes de ellos, Conde. Pero dime ¿No temes que Integra se convierta en un capricho para ti también? –Walter lo miró fijamente a fin de estudiar mejor la reacción del nosferatus. Éste cruzó las manos por sobre su regazo antes de responderle.

—Ella es diferente, totalmente diferente a las demás. Jamás dejaría que mi amo se convirtiera en un simple capricho de mi mente enferma. Pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ella más allá de lo que exigen los sellos. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo será llevar su vida, una mujer de su edad con tanto poder y responsabilidad? No tiene tiempo ni para ella misma, ¿Cómo es que algún día se casará y engendrará hijos que hereden su Organización? Miénteme y dime que nunca has pensado que el hombre que se quede con ella debe ser excepcional. No podemos dejarla en manos de cualquier inútil.

El mayor aguardó silencio. El vampiro tenía razón. Él también lo había pensado muchas veces, Integra era casi como su propia hija, la muchacha se había criado con ambos hombres desde su adolescencia. Le tenía un cariño especial, él la había visto nacer, crecer, la había cuidado en sus noches de fiebre, la había llevado a sus primeros días del colegio, la había consolado cuando se quedó huérfana…no dejaría que nadie viniera a hacerle daño, mucho menos que por culpa del matrimonio se topara con la persona equivocada. Quien conquistase a Integra debería, por ende, conquistarse también a sus dos protectores. Un hombre equivocado podía darse por muerto antes de acercarse a su señorita, de ello podía estar seguro. Y no sería una muerte muy placentera.

Continuará...

* * *

**(*) **El tema de la carta lo saqué de la letra de una canción de Mago de Oz, se llama "Adiós Dulcinea".

Bueno, al final terminé haciendo una continuación de esto jejeje ¡Espero que les guste! Y miles de gracias a Mayra Niimura, Dorian, Reeth Westerna, Abrilius, Mary carrasco y a Sessha Jazmin por leerlo y dejarme sus comentarios, me animaron a continuarlo y aportaron un balde de alegría a mi día :)

Saludos!


	3. Cuidado en quién te fijas

**Nota de la autora:** Me había olvidado de ésta historia casi por completo. Bueno, tampoco es como que tenga muchos adeptos, supongo que no a muchos les gusta el emparejamiento PxI jejeje ...la verdad prefiero mil veces el AxI y luego el PxS...pero quería hacer algo diferente también. Además que me encanta este francés pervertido, y hay pocas historias románticas de Pip e Integra.

Subo un capítulo para no tenerla tan botada...si algún día de éstos las musas vuelven, trataré de darle término (aunque, sinceramente, no sé a dónde voy a llegar con la trama, voy un poco distorsionada con respecto a ello)

*Me siento hasta un poco mal por Alucard... _¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería ponerlo en este papel!_ (bueno, en realidad sí quería, por algo yo lo hice -_-)

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Cuidado en quién te fijas**

Escuchó el rasgueo de una guitarra entonando en la habitación. No le incomodaba que los soldados escuchasen o hicieran música, al contrario. Ella siempre pensó que la música era una buena manera de relajarse y de transmitir sentimientos (eso que nunca hacía). Los acordes sonaron lentos y solitarios, como si el cantante dudara aún de cual canción tocar.

Integra entró en la sala de los gansos salvajes instigada más que nada por la curiosidad, solo para ver sentados sobre unos sillones al capitán de la tropa en compañía de la joven vampiresa que lo miraba atenta. Frunció el ceño sin notarlo. Seras se dio la vuelta al instante al notar la presencia de su ama al interior de la habitación:

—Sir Integra –dijo la chica con una sonrisa genuina–. ¿Usted también viene a escuchar cantar al capitán? –Integra levantó una ceja en señal de demanda, Pip se rió.

—No sabía que estaban ocupados, siento interrumpir… –dijo con un tono frío.

—No, para nada. Estaba enseñándole a Seras algunos acordes –dijo él sin abandonar la sonrisa. Integra se inquietó un poco.

—Venga Ama, quédese un ratito. Verá que el capitán canta muy bien –pidió la draculina con su tono de voz inocente característico.

Su petición era tan sincera que era prácticamente imposible negarse, salvo siendo la líder de Hellsing. Pero por alguna razón, decidió acogerla y quedarse un rato a ver lo que acontecía, tampoco era tan malo escuchar algo de música.

—Está bien, me quedaré un momento –dijo acomodándose en un cojín frente a ellos.

Seras aplaudió feliz y luego dirigió su mirada al mercenario: —Espero que se sepa alguna buena canción capitán, no querrá defraudar a la Comandante –dijo con un tono risueño.

Pip dejó de tocar las cuerdas y miró a su jefa. —¿Qué tipo de canción le gustaría escuchar my Lady?

Integra hizo una mueca: —Usted es el cantante, elíjala por sí mismo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa antes de tomar la guitarra en su regazo una vez más. —Entonces vamos por algo nacional –comentó antes de comenzar a hacer sonar sus cuerdas.

Integra sonrió cuando reconoció a _Queen_. Le agradaba ese grupo. Pip tocó una o dos canciones de ellos antes de que Seras se levantara de su asiento porque tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Se quedaron solos, y el mercenario miró a su jefa como esperando a que ésta igual se levantara, pero no lo hizo. Sonrió complacido ante la idea de pasar más tiempo junto a ella.

—Veo que aún le gusta Queen –comentó por lo bajo, mientras ella se hacía la que no oía–. Ésta es especial… –y los acordes cambiaron de rápidos a unos más lentos. La voz del francés se elevó suave y pausada.

_(*) A veces tengo la sensación que estoy de vuelta en los viejos días, hace tanto tiempo._

_Cuando éramos niños, cuando éramos jóvenes, las cosas parecían tan perfectas, sabes._

_Los días eran interminables, éramos locos, éramos jóvenes._

La sonrisa de Integra se fue borrando poco a poco a medida que fluía la letra de la canción, sintió una especie de aguijón en el corazón. _¿Se la estaba dedicando a ella?_ Pero el francés no despegó la vista del instrumento y continuó con la letra.

_Aquellos eran los días de nuestras vidas. Las cosas malas en la vida eran pocas. Todos aquellos días se han ido ahora, pero…una cosa es verdad_

_Cuando busco y encuentro que aún te amo._

_No puedes retroceder el reloj, no puedes retroceder el tiempo. ¿No es una pena?_

Pip alzó la cabeza y la miró, sin dejar de cantar. La última frase pareció decírsela directamente para ella.

_Porque estos son los días de nuestras vidas, han volado con rapidez en el tiempo._

_Esos días ya se han ido, pero algunas cosas permanecen. Cuando miro y encuentro que nada cambió. (*)_

Integra ya sentía la boca seca para cuando el soldado llegó a la última estrofa, bajó la mirada cautelosa evitando mostrar la leve turbación que la letra había provocado en ella. _"Los días que ya se han ido" _la frase calzaba jodidamente perfecta, maldita sea. Se armó de aplomo y miró al cantante, como esperando encontrar en él su sonrisa característica, pero este estaba inusualmente serio, observándola en silencio. Entonces optó por hacer lo más fácil: se levantó, ordenándose la camisa para irse y dijo:

—Tienes una bonita voz. No lo imagine interpretando a Queen, capitán.

Entonces apareció la risita de parte de él, al momento en que también se ponía de pie para estar frente a ella.

—Espero que le haya gustado la canción, mi Comandante. Ahora, si me permite –y sin agregar más, salió de la sala con pasos largos rumbo a las habitaciones. Integra dejó escapar un suspiro antes de irse a su oficina.

* * *

"_Los vampiros somos seres de la oscuridad, fríos. Ya no tenemos los mismos sentimientos que los humanos." _Recordó sus propias palabras mientras yacía sentado en la soledad de su habitación escondida entre los últimos pisos de la mansión, y las palabras del mayordomo. «_¿No temes que Integra se convierta en un capricho?»_ Le dio vueltas a la fotografía que tenía entre los dedos_ "Ella es demasiado importante para ser un simple capricho". _Observó por enésima vez las dos figuras relucientes plasmadas en el papel de color. Se veían jóvenes y felices, sobre todo ella, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera, tan relajada, tan humana…tan libre. La vida de una chica normal, sin papeles que firmar, sin reuniones con la mesa redonda, sin vampiros que matar, sin vampiros que mandar...suspiró. Él no podía estar pensando de esa manera, ella era su ama, él era un vampiro; sus caminos estaban distanciados desde su nacimiento como una Hellsing. Y él, él no tenía sentimientos para con nadie, salvo para matar. Sorbió de un trago el contenido de su copa. Walter no podía tener razón, él no podía estar imaginando a su Maestra como algo más allá de una relación de trabajo. ¡Era un vampiro por todos los demonios! Pero no podía negar que estaba celoso, si… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí! Estaba celoso de ese francés recién llegado. Porque él había podido conocerla en una actitud diferente, porque le había mostrado un mundo fuera de las batallas, un mundo humano y normal, le había dado pinceladas de una vida alegre y sin preocupaciones, había compartido con ella esos momentos gratos llenos de risas y sueños de adolescentes. Porque había sido su primer amor.

La copa de cristal se estrelló con fuerza contra la mesa de madera. Eso estaba mal, no podía sentir celos de un humano ordinario; para empezar, no tendría por qué sentir celos. Ella era el ama y él su sirviente. Él no la amaba, no como había amado a Elizabetha o a Ilona…pero entonces ¿Qué diablos era lo que le pasaba? Celos, celos que carcomían su imaginación aunque el mismo los negara delante del mayordomo e intentara así mismo negárselos a él. No la amaba, pero la quería. Habían estado juntos por 10 años, la respetaba y admiraba; ella era tan perfecta, tan única, sería tan formidable como un vampiro.

Y si, allí mismo era donde estaba el problema, quería que fuera su compañera para siempre, quería seguir recibiendo sus órdenes por toda la eternidad, servirla para siempre, porque era un ser humano maravilloso, único. No podía aceptar que ella era un simple humano a fin de cuentas, y de que los seres humanos nacen, crecen, y se mueren…se van. Integra también lo dejaría solo algún día. Y él seguiría existiendo hasta el fin de los días, en esa soledad permanente a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero que ahora no le parecía atractiva.

Sentía celos de que alguien más compartiera con ella esos momentos de su vida, alguien más que no era un monstruo, alguien humano. Celos de que ella sí pudiera amar, sentir, sin sentirse vacía por dentro. Que su corazón latiera ante la presencia de otra persona, él ni siquiera tenía corazón.

* * *

Pip estaba tomando su taza de café tranquilamente en la cocina cuando vio entrar por la puerta lateral al mayordomo de la mansión. Walter le dio una mirada serena y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia la alacena. Sacó de ella una tetera de té y se sentó frente a él a prepararse la bebida. Hubo algunos segundos de silencio hasta que vació el agua sobre su taza y la dejó reposar a un lado.

—No le eh preguntado aún qué le ha parecido la Organización, Capitán –dijo el de la coleta al muchacho que tenía en frente, sin cambiar su expresión de serenidad.

—No es lo que me esperaba, claramente –se rió el otro despreocupado–. Pero tampoco es algo tan nefasto. A fin de cuentas es un trabajo. Y por cierto pagan muy bien.

Walter sonrió:

—Me alegra saber eso. No muchas personas estarían contentas de trabajar con nosotros dadas las…condiciones físicas que acarrea consigo –revolvió el contenido de su taza antes de llevársela a los labios–. ¿Y qué le ha parecido su nuevo Comandante?

Bernadotte sintió que expulsaría todo el líquido que tenía en la boca en ese momento, pero se lo tragó como pudo y optó por disimular su reacción ante el anciano; claramente pensó mal, pues a éste no se le pasó por alto el gesto, sonrió más al verlo turbarse.

—Sir Integra…bueno, ella…digamos que tampoco me lo esperaba. Nunca habíamos tenido un jefe que fuera mujer antes.

—Le creo, pero Lady Hellsing no es como las demás mujeres.

—Eso ya lo sé –el mayordomo levantó una ceja– …digo, eso se nota. Ahora si me permite señor Walter, creo que debería ir a ver qué están haciendo mis soldados. Con su permiso.

Y el mercenario se levantó de su silla tan rápido como pudo tratando de disimular su azoro, dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y procuró salir de allí lo antes posible. Sentía la mirada del shinigami pegada a su espalda hasta que cruzó la puerta.

.

—Merde, eso fue raro –se dijo una vez fuera, sentándose a fumar su cigarro. Se apoyó contra la pared y exhaló el humo con parsimonia…el mayordomo no era tonto, le había preguntado acerca de la Comandante por algo, él lo sabía.

Respiró hondo; tratar con él sería el equivalente a tratar con el padre de la muchacha. Con un padre que podía matarlo en un segundo y sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta, un corte con sus hilos de micro filamentos, y sería historia.

Se rió: él, siempre metiéndose en enredos complicados. ¿No podía simplemente, aunque sea por una vez en la vida, poner el ojo en alguna chica completamente "normal"? No, eso no sería divertido…pero con Integra era algo más que por solo diversión…

—Así que eres un fumador empedernido... –la voz sonó con un timbre grave justo frente a él. Abrió su ojo asustado, solo para ver delante de sí a la figura imponente del vampiro que lo observaba desde detrás de sus gafas anaranjadas.

—Señor Alucard…

—Me pregunto… ¿Cuál es el afán de los humanos por fumar? ¿Acaso no saben que se están dañando ellos mismos? Sobre todo alguien como tú, con una vida tan insignificante que tienes que cuidar.

El mercenario apretó el cigarrillo entre los labios:

—Por lo mismo, Míster Alucard. No sabemos en qué momento vamos a morir, darse un pequeño gusto no tiene nada de malo.

El vampiro lo miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, los ojos rojos quemando su frente:

—Al menos deberías fumar unos buenos, no esas porquerías. Unos como los de _mi_ señora…

La sonrisa de Pip no apareció al instante como solía suceder, el nosferatus amplió más la de él.

—No tengo los recursos de la Sir como para darme esos gustos. Además, para mi están bien estos…ya estoy acostumbrado –contestó el castaño mostrándole el cigarrillo aún humeante entre los dedos.

—... –Alucard cambió su expresión y lo miró seriamente esta vez, se sacó las gafas antes de continuar–. ¿Cómo la conociste?

El capitán se atragantó con el humo, y eso que ya no tenía su cigarro en la boca:

—... ¿Perdón?

—A Integra ¿Cómo la conociste? Porque no es de las jóvenes que salga a socializar mucho que digamos.

El de la trenza no sabía que contestar, estaba con cara de estupor.

—Debió ser en Italia, de eso estoy seguro…pero no me explico cómo pudiste acercártele…tú, a alguien como ella.

Dejó pasar la mofa mal disimulada y optó por responderle, más que mal era un vampiro y de seguro estaría leyendo sus pensamientos de todos modos.

—En la playa. Luego nos encontramos en una pizzería.

—¿En serio? ¿En una pizzería? –se rió el otro poniendo cara de asombro.

—Sí, ¿Por qué le sorprende?

—No es propio de ella. Aun así, si yo fuera tú no me aferraría a antiguos recuerdos de adolescentes. Sir Integra Hellsing no es la misma jovencita que conociste en las playas de Italia.

Y ahí venía, ya lo estaba esperando. Al menos fue de forma sutil, hasta ahora.

—Quizás…pero soy un convencido de que las personas no pueden cambiar mucho a lo largo de los años, por muy diferente que sea la compañía…

Alucard le dio una mirada aterradora, que en otro momento le hubiera hecho salir corriendo, pero no en este.

—Crees que la conoces mucho ¿Verdad? Solo porque pasaste con ella unas cuantas semanas durante sus vacaciones. Porque le mostraste los rincones de Italia y sus playas espectaculares, porque compartió contigo una parte minúscula de su vida mientras estaba de paseo. Porque hasta tal vez te dio un beso –en esta parte los ojos parecieron volverse más amenazantes– porque fuiste su compañero de juegos durante 6 insignificantes semanas…a estado conmigo desde hace más de 10 años, humano crédulo, no me vengas con cosas de niños.

Pip sintió el aliento frío del vampiro chocar con su nariz, los ojos rojos mirándolo a solo centímetros de distancia _¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? _Su manzana de Adán se movió en su garganta cuando tragó saliva inconscientemente. Estaba seguro, segurísimo que de ésta no salía vivo. No, ésta vez no estaba tratando con el padre…el vampiro le dio una sonrisa inhumana, mostrando sus largos y blancos colmillos, antes de susurrarle frente a las narices:

—Mira si tienes suerte, mi Ama me está llamando –y sin más, desapareció de escena, dejando a un francés pálido como un cadáver, y rogando en su interior no haberse convertido en uno.

* * *

**(*)Nota de autora: **La canción pertenece a Queen, y se llama _"These are the days of our lives"_. Es hermosa y emotiva, por si alguien no la conoce, fue el último vídeo que grabaron los 4 integrantes, antes de la muerte de Freddie :'( Y da la sensación de que él se está despidiendo u.u Altamente recomendable ;)

También hay un tributo a Queen, del cantante español Antonio Vega con una versión en español (obviamente xD) que se titula_ "Días que no volverán"_, también es hermosa, estuve a punto de utilizar su versión en el fic.

.

**Alucard:** ¿YO? ¿Celoso de un francés de cuarta? já!

**Lechuga:** A mí me parece un chico lindo...

**Alucard:** ...¬¬ Más te vale darle un buen final a esto, y que sea pronto¬¬ No me agrada NADA que emparejes a MI Integra con otros.

**Lechuga:** Ya va... ¡Ya va! Tenía que hacerlo, además...nunca tienes mucha competencia que digamos...

**Alucard:** ¡Porque ella es mía!

**Lechuga:** ...Pero...pero... ¡Ya eh hecho varios AxI en su honor! :D

**Alucard:** Y espero que éste igual lo sea, sino...serás ensalada.

**Lechuga:** _"Voy a morir"_ x_x


End file.
